


Kipas Angin

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, kid!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Sehun yang kepanasan dan seorang anak tetangga baru imut yang menawarkannya kesejukan





	Kipas Angin

Menurut penyiar berdada montok idola sang kakak yang kerap menyampaikan prakiraan cuaca di televisi, suhu udara dalam kurun waktu seminggu akan berada di kisaran 29-34 derajat celsius.

Sialnya, AC di rumah Sehun mati sudah tiga hari. Ayahnya sempat membawa ke tempat servis, namun harga _spare part_ serta total perbaikan yang harus dibayar mendekati harga satu buah AC keluaran terbaru.

Riang hati Sehun yang berharap menemui kembali kesejukan harus hilang begitu tahu ayahnya pulang dengan tangan hampa dan gerutu yang malah semakin jadi.

“AC rongsok begitu mendingan dibuang saja! Nanti Ayah beli yang baru.”

“Kapan?” tanya Sehun dengan menanamkan kadar harapan 80% untuk ayahnya menjawab ‘besok’.

“Tunggu Ayah gajian, ya.”

Setahu Sehun, ayahnya menerima gaji tanggal 27 setiap bulan, dan sekarang baru tanggal 15. Itu artinya…

Tidaaaaaaaak…!!!

Sehun berlari ke pekarangan belakang. Menanggalkan kaos biru dengan sablon gambar Spiderman yang mulai luntur. Ia menarik ujung selang yang mengular di atas hamparan rumput, memutar keran, lalu menyirami badan sendiri layaknya model iklan sabun mandi.

Gerah, demi Tuhan. Rasanya ingin mandi sehari lima kali.

Kepala digeleng beberapa kali untuk mengebas rambut yang basah. Saat itu, sesuatu yang menarik perhatian datang dari sebelah rumah. Beberapa petugas pindahan mengangkut kardus serta perabot. Ada sepasang suami istri membungkuk, mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka begitu jasanya selesai.

Tampaknya, ada tetangga baru, nih.

Pandangan Sehun tertuju pada bagian serambi kayu. Seorang anak—mungkin seumuran dengannya, mungkin juga tidak—terlihat berlari menghampiri sebuah kardus lalu membuka paksa dan membongkar isinya.

Satu unit kipas angin diangkat keluar.

Kepala anak itu celingak-celinguk mencari steker listrik terdekat. Begitu menemukannya, ia pun segera menyalakan kipas angin, berlutut di hadapannya dengan mata terpejam. Sesekali ujung kausnya ditarik ke atas, memperlihatkan perutnya yang mulus tanpa sengaja.

Lucu. Imut. Manis.

…tapi, kok laki-laki?

Ah, masa bodoh.

Sehun mencuri pandang secara terang-terangan dari balik pagar kayu yang hanya setinggi pangkal hidungnya. Tidak menghiraukan air yang masih terus mengucur dari selang. Ia lupa ibunya akan menyeruduk murka bagai banteng lepas jika tagihannya membengkak.

Tubuh Sehun basah dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Ia pun hanya memakai singlet putih dan celana pendek bermotif jaring laba-laba yang kebetulan satu setel dengan kaus Spiderman yang sudah ia lempar entah ke mana.

Dengan itu, harusnya ia mendapatkan sejuk yang dicari, tapi entah kenapa gara-gara melihat si anak tetangga baru, kok rasanya malah makin…

“Pa…naas…”

Tanpa disangka, anak itu menoleh ke arahnya. Entah karena ia punya pendengaran tajam atau memang Sehun saja yang menyuarakannya terlalu keras.

Bangkit dari posisi berlutut, si imut sedikit menjenjangkan leher untuk melihat sosok di balik pagar pembatas rumah dengan jelas. Selang di genggaman Sehun terlepas ketika ia diserang oleh seulas senyum yang tak kalah manis dari cokelat susu Belgia.

“Kau kepanasan?” tanyanya dengan volume tinggi agar suaranya dapat mencapai Sehun. “Mau bergabung denganku?”

Sehun tak menjawab, tak mengangguk, melainkan langsung memanjat pagar tanpa tahu malu, kemudian berlari kecil mendekati serambi.

“Boleh?” Telunjuk Sehun terarah pada kipas angin.

Kepala anak itu manggut-manggut. “Sini, duduk di sebelahku.”

Level putaran baling-baling ditingkatkan maksimal. Mereka membiarkan wajah digempur angin. Tak jarang melakukan hal konyol khas anak-anak, membuka-tutup mulut untuk bermain dengan vibrasi suara.

Meskipun tak sempat bertanya siapa nama anak itu, yang jelas, angin gratis darinya lebih terasa menyejukkan hingga ke dalam kalbu. AC merek apa pun, lewat. Agak berlebihan, sih tapi biarlah Sehun berpikir semaunya.

Malamnya, Sehun malah dapat meriang dengan sukses. Gejala itu bertahan hingga keesokan hari. Akibat dari basah-basahan serta menantang angin, jadi beginilah nasibnya sekarang.

“Kipas angin, sialan!”

Sehun mengumpat (pastinya tidak di depan orang tua, karena jika ketahuan, tamatlah riwayat uang sakunya), dengan menyalahkan benda mati yang sebelumnya ia anggap bagai artefak suci karena telah mempertemukannya dengan si lucu berbulu mata lentik.

Kalimat itu tampaknya harus ia tarik kembali begitu melihat ibunya masuk kamar dengan membawa satu batang besar cokelat _chunk_ favoritnya.

“Dari anak tetangga baru,” kata sang ibu.

Sehun merampas hadiah itu cepat seperti bocah tak tahu adat. Bukan karena ia ingin buru-buru makan cokelat, melainkan penasaran oleh isi secarik kertas _post-it_ kuning yang tertempel di bungkusnya.

> _Maaf, ya. Lain kali kita jangan main kipas angin lagi._
> 
> _Semoga cepat sembuh._
> 
> _-Lu Han-_

Jadi namanya Lu Han?

Senyum cengengesan segera terpatri di wajahnya. Menggenggam erat batang cokelat pemberian Lu Han, Sehun pun mengatakan sesuatu pada ibunya sebelum wanita itu melangkah keluar dari ambang pintu.

“Bu, bilang sama Ayah, kita tidak usah beli AC. Kipas angin saja.”

 

 


End file.
